


Body-Swapped

by Percygranger



Series: Cat Person Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Canon-typical mention of body parts, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: In which the author plays God, and has too much fun.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Cat Person Sherlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756162
Kudos: 10





	Body-Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014

“You never said this might happen!” John caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye and turned, faster than normal, to see. Nothing, but then another twitch!

“Stop chasing my tail,” Sherlock said testily, “And I hardly could have known this would be a potential side effect, could I? Transferring consciousnesses is barely a glimmer in some brain scientist’s mind.” He rechecked the test results he’d printed. “This is _ridiculous_ and impossible.” He rolled his head uncomfortably. “How do you live like this? I can’t hear anything!”

John kept himself from jumping again through sheer force of will, although his (Sherlock’s) tail kept flickering in his vision, enticing. “You’re telling me. I can hear two floors up and your damn tail is throwing me off balance.”

Sherlock snorted. “Your balance is fine, it’s the chase instinct. Children can manage it, John, it shouldn’t be a hardship for you.” He flexed his hands, and rubbed them together, stroking the pads of his fingers against his palms. “I think you’re less sensitive here, too. How do you people manage anything?”

“Probably easier, you git-” 

There was a crash, and John jumped, literally. He spun to face to threat, teeth bared to hiss, and found Molly, who’d just dropped a metal tray. 

“Sorry, sorry!” She exclaimed, face coloring. “Just tripped…” She bent to pick it up, and John moved to help. “Oh! Thank you, Sherlock. I’m afraid I don’t have any more left hands for you…”

John looked up to scowl at Sherlock briefly. Sherlock cocked his head back at John, looking weirdly obstinate. “Er, it’s John, actually. We’ve switched?” 

Molly laughed, then rose and saw their faces. “Look, I know I’m fun to play jokes on and all, but this one is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“John is correct,” Sherlock said, John’s body’s voice sounding low and oddly formal, “Through what I can only describe as pseudoscience and possibly a cosmic joke, we seem to have traded bodies.”

“I think we need to research fairy tales,” John agreed, wry. He reached up to scratch his head and bumped his ears. “Ow! Christ, Sherlock, these are sensitive.” 

“I told you so,” Sherlock replied. 

“Then why do you let me...er,” John trailed off, suddenly aware again of their audience, “nevermind.” 

Molly was looking at them, wide-eyed, then she blinked determinedly and moved briskly towards the desk. “I don’t want to know,” she declared, “just tell me what you need.” 


End file.
